


A Day With Fate

by Strugglintoast



Category: Linkeduniverse Au - Fandom, The Legend of Zelda & Related Fandoms
Genre: Ah yes...the king is hecken rude here, Also Wild's dad is in this, He is not a jerk and I love him, I couldn't help myself you all deserve the best, sad times are ahead boys, this was not supposed to be this long
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-05-22
Updated: 2019-05-22
Packaged: 2020-03-09 19:09:19
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 6,602
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/18923248
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Strugglintoast/pseuds/Strugglintoast
Summary: The band of heroes are in search for the ninth to join on their journey. Little did they know that they would witness the day the sword chose its new wielder. Bitterness is on the tongues of many.





	A Day With Fate

**Author's Note:**

> Based on a wonderful art of little Wild with his dad by Captainharlock. Gosh do I love that art piece.

The cries of a newborn babe filled the humble home of one family. A mother’s cries of joy joined as a father’s excitement was barely contained. The home grew warm and cozy as a couple became a family. A midwife checking over the new mother and her suckling babe to make sure all was well.

 

Soon after, the midwife took leave but not before being thanked profusely by the new father. The father stayed at the door way as he watched the silhouette of the midwife disappear and mingle with the shadows. It was a wonderful March second. The birds began to lightly sing as the gave notice of the oncoming rising sun.

 

The whimpers of the small newborn brought back the father and he hurriedly went back inside to greet the wonderful sight before him.

 

His wife, as tired as she was, glowed beautifully as a tired smile framed her face. Just her eyes alone held so much love and joy for the tiny bundle in her arms.

 

Stepping closer and cuddling his wife, mindful of the baby, tears began to prick at the corners of his eyes. 

 

“He takes after his father, blond hair and all. I think it will darken just like yours, dear,” the mother cooed, gently stroking the tuft of blond hair.

 

“I hope he has your shade of eyes. It is a shame he did not get your red hair. But he seemed to get your nose!” exclaimed the father.

 

“Oh Raen,” nudging her husband with her shoulder, “Everything but his nose and eyes scream you,” the smile growing even wider. “We cannot wait to see you open your your eyes, little one.” She whispered as she cuddled her son even closer as she snuggled with her husband.

 

Blue cobalts filled with warmth as they took in the sleeping newborn. Little soft, pink lips parted slightly and the smallest of frowns framed with pudgy cheeks was too much for the man to handle as tears slipped his eyes. 

 

“Adele, you have made me a blessed man. Hylia truly knows this,” a tender kiss to her forehead. “He does need a name though, love.”

 

A suppressed yawn was stifled as Adele asked, “And what is it you suggest, dear? Should he take your father’s name?”

 

A small laugh escaped Raen’s lips as he gently stroked a pudgy cheek, “No. I feel like he is special. And not because he is my first born. I just feel something.”

 

“Well dear, why not give him the name of the heroes who saved Hyrule? You always did seem proud of that lineage in your family tree. What was it again? Lonk?” she playfully teased.

 

Stroking the cheek, pausing briefly as the baby squirmed a little, frown deeping slightly as it faded to somewhat content with the resumed petting, Raen felt such awe pour from him. His heartstrings were pulled when a tiny hand moved up and unconsciously wrapped the tiniest of fingers around the stroking finger.

 

“Yes, Link is perfect.” A small squeeze reassured the father that it was perfect. 

\-----

Link absolutely loved how tall he felt when he was on his father’s shoulders. He could see everything better from up there. Sometimes, Link swears he could almost touch the sky- he just needs to stretch more. He didn’t have to struggle to look over the tall counters. He didn’t fear having to almost get trampled or lost when his father took him to bustling streets of Castle Town. When he was up on his father’s shoulders, Link felt safe. Protected.

 

Seeing a group of children pass by, Link bounced excitedly on his father’s shoulders. 

 

“Whoa, Link!” Raen laughed, “Your mother will never let me live it down if you fall from my shoulders!” He quickly grabbed his son and set him on the ground as Link laughed with glee and ran after the group of children. 

 

Raen smiled fondly at his energetic son. He knew Link would not stray far. In fact, Raen did not worry at all. His small shift was at the watchtower, so there should be no issue in locating his son, if need be. Plus, if there ever did come a time where he could not locate the little rascal, Raen taught his son the whistle used in calling horses. 

 

Raen smiled at that thought. He remembers when he used the whistle to call on his beloved horse. He vividly recalls hearing the wild laughter coming at a distance. 

\------

_ His black steed was trotting as a small hylian tried keeping up. _

 

_ “Papa! Papa! Look! I’m a hose!” A pep in his short little legs made him begin to run a bit faster as Link felt himself fall behind the black stallion.  _

 

_ As the horse slowed down and stood by its master, it huffed and looked back the running child.  _

 

_ A beaming smile graced his face.  _

 

_ Patting the horse, Link giggled, “Good hosey! Beat me ‘gain!” He turned to his father. “Did you see, Papa? I was the fasted!” _

 

_ Leading the horse back to the stables, Raen pulled his son close and ruffled his hair. “Yes I did! You were so fast, I almost thought you’d win!” _

_ More giggles followed. _

 

_ “Papa, I wanna make that thing like you!” _

 

_ “Oh? This?” Whistle piercing through the air as the horse just huffed in response. _

 

_ The baby blues, just like his mother, shined with awe and amazement. They steeled in resolve as determination became evident in the young boy’s face. Bringing his small hands to his face, Link blew, and he blew hard.  _

 

_ Disappointment etched on his features as raspberry sounds came out instead.  _

 

_ Link continued to try as he helped his father around the stable, but no success was granted.  _

 

_ Hoisting his son on his hip, Raen booped Link’s nose, earning a giggle that replaced the disappointment. “Guess we need to practice, huh? Tell ya what. How about I use this whistle to call you when you are far. Just listen to it and get a feel for it. In the meantime, when I call, you can use this time to train at running faster. That way you can finally beat Nylo.” _

 

_ Oh how that quickly raised the little boy’s spirits.  _

 

_ Both looked up to see a woman smiling fondly at the doorway. Smiles were exchanged.  _

 

_ “Down Papa! Down!” _

 

_ Raen complied.  _

 

_ As soon as little feet touched the floor, Link immediately zipped off to his mother.  _

 

_ Excited chatter poured from her son’s mouth as Adele flashed another smile to her husband and led her son inside.  _

_ \---- _

“Sir?”

 

“Sir?”

 

“Captain!”

 

Raen was immediately brought back to reality as a cadet called his attention.

 

“My apologies sir, but we have spotted a group of an unknown number. They seem unfamiliar and different from the foot traffic that passes through normally. They are currently detained at the gates.”

 

Looking towards the town, Raen saw a group of children running behind the cathedral, Link leading them to a game of chase. A smile drew on the older man’s features, eyes crinkling at the thought of his son being so leader like. It really did make him proud. 

 

Following the cadet, he sent his gaze toward the gates. True to his word, there was a group of young men detained at the entrance. Making his way down towards the gates, Raen was able to get a more better look at the group. Each bore a varying shade of blond. Two had markings, some looked like soldiers, and others like travelers. It was an odd combination. But despite all their differences, each one bore a sort of resemblance to one another. 

 

Raen figured that the one speaking to the guard must be the leader. He could have sworn that if his shade had been the same, this stranger could easily have fooled him to be his long lost brother or some sort of relative. 

 

Straightening his back and clearing his throat, Raen made his presence known as ten gazes shifted to peer back at him.

\---

“Oh wow! This field seems to go one forever and ever. Just like the sea!”

 

It was true. This field did seem to be a huge expanse of grass. It would have felt deserted had there not been the trudging of footsteps and the distant sounds of foot traffic. Finally crossing over a hill, the band of heroes noticed the great walls standing proudly as people walked in and out. Just seeing the top of the castle had confirm their suspicions on being a new Hyrule. 

 

Stopping the whole group, Time addressed each and everyone of them.

 

“I am sure that we are all aware that this is not a Hyrule of our own, rather it be a new one. The goal is to find the hero of this time and get them to help us.”

 

Seeing as Wind was admiring the castle beyond the walls, Time spoke to Warriors, “Please fill him in. And don’t let him out of your sights.”

 

An affirmative nod was given as Warriors shot his hand to keep the young sailor from wandering away from the group. 

 

Looking over to the group once more, Time proceeded, “I will do the majority of the talking. But do not forget to use the names you all have chosen, should the need to use them arise. We cannot have people question our attire, much less the nicknames we have given one another.”

 

Nods of agreement and approval were given as they made their way down the hill and toward the eastern side of the gate entrance. 

\---

“Halt!”

 

The band of heroes all halted their steps as three guards approached them.

 

The one close to the group barked out orders to the third guard near the gates and set off to do what was ordered. 

 

“State your name and business.”

 

“Reinhold. And my group and I seek audience with the king,” Time demanded. 

 

“On what such short notice and need would you request to see the king? He is currently busy and unable to host guest. Much less strangers.”

 

“It is on urgent matters that requires an immediate audience with his liege. Something that I cannot disclose to you. I apologize.”

 

The answer did not appease the guard as his narrowed his eyes and took one step forward.

 

“I am going to need to ask you to leave.”

 

Time narrowed his eye in retaliation as he was about to speak once more. But a clearing of a throat made the words die off as everyone turned to look at a tall man with blond hair and striking blue eyes. Such resemblance he bore to the other Links. 

 

Was this their sought out hero?

\---

It was a relief to have this man come in at the right time. 

 

“My apologies about my men. We mean to bear no harm to outsiders. But you do have to understand that despite the thousands of faces and attires we witness daily, we have never come across a group such as yours.”

 

“No apologies needed. We are truly grateful to have had you come to our defense.”

 

“I could sense that you are not from around these parts. But before you delve into what brought you here, let’s take this to a more enclosed area.”

 

And without question, the others followed in tow, but not before noticing the man before them quickly stop and gaze out to a group of children. A smile adorned his features and proceeded to stay there until it faded as he went inside the watchtower to give out quick orders. 

 

Within a minute, the lower level of the watchtower was cleared and all that remained were nine different souls. 

 

“Apologies boys. I offered to take up this small shift and therefore, I could not bring myself to lend it to another. I also apologise for the lack of chairs and space.”

 

“The action alone is appealing enough. Do not worry yourself.”

 

The man looked at the band of heroes as they all took seating in the floor.

 

The one in a blue scarf looked at him and spoke, “You must be of high ranking, correct?”

 

“Yes. I am. Captain of the guard. But please, no need for formalities. I just humbly serve our king. Speaking of which, why is it that you require his audience?”

 

The leader held his gaze to the captain as he responded, “We are in search of the hero. We come from divine related interference and we believe the hero could help us. But it seems that our luck was enough to bring us to you directly.”

 

Wide cobalt blues looked at the group in confusion until laughter made them close up.

 

“I am terribly sorry! It seems you are 10,000 years too late!” 

 

Confusion lit up on the other eight faces as the captain composed himself. 

 

“The last hero to come forth was over 10,000 years ago. And as much as I am flattered to have you think I am the one, I have to deny you that fact. I am just a simple captain of the guard. And unless you take applications for a hero with a different name, I do not fit the criteria.”

 

“If I may ask, what is your name?” the youngest asked.

 

“And how to you happen to be so sure?” a young man with a pink streak added. 

 

“Ah! Where are my manners?” the captain flustered, “I am Raen, captain of the guard. And to answer your question, believe it or not, but I have been told tales of heroes past. All with the name of Link. I mean, how could I not. You can ask anyone here and they will just confirm my statement. I am a direct descendant of both the hero of Time and the hero of Twilight.”

 

Audible gasps were heard and two figures swiveled to look at one another in relative shock.

The starry-eyed lad bounced with such excitement, “Maybe the goddess can make an exception and include you in!”

 

“Flattered, really. But I do not believe it to be my calling. As much as I respect what my predecessors did for their kingdoms, I cannot imagine the pain or trauma they must have endured. Not to say I wouldn’t do the same for my kingdom, but as a husband and as a father, I cannot bare to leave behind what is most precious to me. Even when I am sent to scout or do revisions on the different domains, I feel such heartache for my family.”

 

Looks were shared among the others. Eyes casted in despair and some in agony. The life of a hero could sometimes be cruel. Lonely and isolated. It was a call of the goddess they all felt they needed to adhere.

 

Casting the gloomy atmosphere aside, Raen cleared his throat once more. 

 

“You all seem like good hearted gentlemen. And I want to help you all as much as-”

 

A knock interrupted the captain. 

 

All eyes landed on a cadet as he reported, “Captain. It is almost time.”

 

Gazing back at the hourglass, Raen stood up as he dusted himself off and nodded to the cadet.

 

“Well boys, you are in luck! Perhaps today you can find your hero.”

 

Questioning looks were given as a soft laugh erupted from the captain.

 

“A ceremony is being held today, like every year. Now, now, no need for those looks. Today marks the day the sword chooses its master. Follow me and I will take you there.”

 

All pale looks went unnoticed as Raen stepped out and stretched. Joints popped and tense muscles melted away into a delicious burn. Letting out a sigh of contentment, Raen looked back to see the young men dusting themselves off and stepping out of the watchtower to follow the man to where ever they will be taken to.

 

Bringing his hands to his mouth, Raen let out a piercing whistle that rang across the town. 

 

“Is he calling out to his horse?” whispered Hyrule to Sky.

 

Sky just shrugged as he saw the man in question kneel down with arms open wide.

 

“Coming Papa!” the sweetest of voices rang out. “Catch me!”

 

With a grunt, Raen caught his son and tossed him in the air before settling him on his shoulders.

 

Sensing the stares of others, Link tried to make himself seem small.

 

“Sit proud, my boy! These are good men.”

 

Taking his father’s command, Link sat upright and flashed them the most bashful smile. Feeling his father grab him, he was put down where he immediately clung to his father’s leg in an attempt to hide. The two men with facial markings were staring too much at him. He did not like it.

 

Sensing his uncomfort, Twilight broke the intense gaze and kneeled down to come face to face with the small toddler. “Hello, little one,” blue eyes marvelled, “what is your name?” This young boy looked so much like Twilight when he was young. 

 

Inching closer to his father’s leg, Link was stopped when he felt his father ruffle is hair. 

 

“Come now, wild flower. Surely you know your own name? You always say it with such pride.”

 

An answer came out muffled.

 

“Speak up, my dear boy. It cannot be heard.”

 

“Name… is Link.”

 

It was if the world had stop for just a moment. Time’s breath was stuck, difficult to get out. The name must just be coincidence, right? 

 

Quickly snapping out of his stupor, Time flashed him a small smile. “Link… such a strong name for a strong boy.”

 

That seemed to affect the boy as the most bashful smile was given and a giggle left him. 

 

Raen looked at his boy, “Yes indeed. Link is for a strong boy just like him.” His smile grew even more Link slowly but surely left the safety of his legs and took small tentative steps towards the kneeling young man.

 

Baby blues admired the markings of the young man. He wanted to trace the lines, but his mama always told him that hands on a stranger’s face were considered rude. So he controlled his curiosity. He couldn’t disappoint mama.

 

Timidly, Wild asked the kneeling young man, “Will you join us for the cenemoly?” Hopeful blues peered into awe-struck eyes.

Cenemoly? Ah. Ceremony. Before Twilight could answer, Wind took the opening.

 

“Of course! Your dad was just taking us there.”

 

The most precious smile was beamed out at as Link quickly ran to his father and began to drag him to lead the way.

 

Dusting himself off, Twilight stayed behind with Time as the group moved onward.

 

“I cannot believe it, Pup.”

 

“Me neither, Old Man. To think that we go this far. But we should be relieved. Maybe? The burden will not fall on him. You heard him. Every year this ceremony is done.”

 

“I know… Good to see that Hylia finally decided to leave my descendancy alone for one. And a long time as well. Let’s hope we can find our hero. Hylia has brought us for a reason.”

 

Quick footsteps grabbed the attention of both men as they saw a small Hylian run towards them. The biggest smile plastered on his face. 

 

“Come on! You’re gonna be late!” Link grabbed both hands as he tugged and had a pep in his step, leading two of Hyrule’s heroes. Both had a fond smile and the stresses of life seemed to all melt away as the bright and energetic Hylian led them to the place his father instructed him to do so. 

\---- 

The group arrived in a late fashion as they pooled through the grand doors and into the main hall. The circular room housed pillars that surrounded red carpet. 

 

The sight of the glowing sword still took the heroes aback. Breaths were caught as lumps formed in their throats. The sword in turn began to illuminate even more as it sensed its former self and masters nearby.

 

The whole room was set abuzz with the phenomenon.  

 

Raen turned to the heroes with small smile, “My place is at the front, near the pedestal. If any of you would like to join me and my son,” He scanned for his son and noted that his son was missing, along with the two other young men from this group. He still seems as if he needs to catch up. It is quite possible that his little chatterbox of a son was holding up the arrival. “You are more than welcomed to push on through and take front view.”

 

The father faced the doors as he was about to head out and gather his son and strange companions as a loud yelp broke through the air. Shoulders slumped as he turned his attention to the direction of the sword. Sad eyes stared at the knight that cradled his hand.

 

Quitely, Raen informed the group on what is going on. 

 

“The sword has rejected yet another. Poor lad had his hand burned with rejection. Although, the blade does seem to glow more intensely than before.”

 

Eyes soon landed on the weapon strapped to Sky’s back- wrapped in a white and blue cloth to conserve its identity.

 

The sky knight could only avert his gaze as he felt the scrutiny of his fellow heroes peer down at the blade.

 

Another groan, thankfully, interrupted the suffocating atmosphere.

 

Quickly excusing himself, Raen maneuvered himself between the crowds to his spot in the front. A pat in the back was given to the soldier as Raen sent a word of good faith for the soldier. 

 

Sensing a familiar presence nearby, the sword began to pulse in a harmonic rhythm. Casting a quick glance above, he saw King Rhoam deeply frowning. Raen barely caught little Princess Zelda perk up a bit, only to quickly wilt when she saw he was alone. 

 

Throwing a small smile to the princess, Raen resumed his spot near the pedestal. Eyes watching between the failed pulls and the opening of the doors whence he came from. Surely Link’s presence will illuminate the gloomy mood of the princess.

\-----

The king was becoming more impatient as the failures kept on adding up. With the sword glowing with such a luster, it infuriated the king even more. Before the next soldier came to pull the sword, the weapon began to glow brightly.

 

_ This is it!  _ Thought the king.  _ This soldier must be the one the sword has finally deemed worth to be wielded by! _

 

Those thoughts were soon dashed when the hilt of the sword rejected the soldier. 

 

Oh how the king wanted to Bang his fist on his throne and curse the goddess. How dare she not care about the very people she created. With the threat of the calamity on the horizon and his daughter not showing signs of her divine powers, truly, Hyrule is on the verge of destruction.

 

For as long as King Rhoam could remember, this ceremony always ended in failure. 

With the line of soldiers dwindling down, King Rhoam could feel his frown deepen. Bringing his hand to message his temples, the king saw his daughter perk up, only to quickly wilt. Following her gaze, he saw his captain of the guard take his position and flash Zelda with a small smile. Blue eyes met up with the king’s and the captain quickly gave him a nod as he went back to monitoring.

It was a bit of a shock to not see the son of the captain standing proudly next to his father. Ever since the little Hylian could muster the strength to walk, he would always be at his father’s side. 

 

The opening of doors quickly caught his attention, but his eyes were drawn to the sword as it began to illuminate even more than previously.

 

Small murmurs of excuse me’s and thank you’s slightly echoed as some Hylians moved some and gave way to the very being the king was thinking about. 

 

Zelda instantly perked up as she saw Link give one small wave and turned to mimic his father’s stance. Little chest proudly puffed out as his little back maintained a straight arch. His little legs almost at shoulder stance. A proud look of determination adorned the child’s features. 

 

To anyone who saw this and believed it to not be cute was a liar.

 

Whispers of ‘ _ He will be just like his father _ ’ circulated the room. Even the band of heroes found this little act to be endearing. And if one paid attention to the last two people who came along with the boy, pride could be seen in their eyes.

 

The murmurs soon subsided as the king rose and lifted a hand to beckon everyone’s attention. 

 

“Captain.” the voice carried across the room.

 

“Yes, your highness?”

 

“Call your men.”

 

Upon receiving the order, Raen called his men to line up and around the room. At one final order, every knight present kneeled before the king and the glowing sword.

 

Even Link quickly kneeled as his head was bowed. For a child, he caught on and executed stances and orders as quickly as possible. It was truly astonishing. 

 

Raen remained standing, facing the royal family. It had already been known what would happen. At this stage, the king would order Raen to try and pull the sword once more.

 

Maybe the sword had actually changed its mind. He would be lying if he denied his nervousness. The sword did happen to suddenly glow even more brightly. He did not know when. Just like he did not know when his son slipped in through the doors.

 

Just when he was about to step out and head towards the sword, the king stopped him.

“Link,” the king demanded, “Arise and take the sword.”

 

So many gasps and whispers poured out of the mouths of those present.

 

The band of heroes all looked on with utter shock.

 

As Link quickly got himself up, he was suddenly stopped by his own father.

 

“My liege! Surely you must mean me? My son is but a child! He cannot g-”

 

“Do you question my judgement?” the voice so dangerously low. “I know what I said. Now let him go.”

 

Dread felt like a lead weight in Raen’s stomach. He felt sick with each step Link took towards the sword. A prayer of pleas left Raen’s mouth as he silently begged the goddess to have the sword reject his son.

 

It was all uttered in vain as Link grasped the sword by the hilt and pulled; all his strength his four year old self could muster went into it. And suddenly… a blinding light filled the room. And just as how quickly it came, it disappeared as so. The tip of the sword clattered to the ground as it proved to be too heavy for the young boy to truly wield it above his head.

 

A sense of astonishment washed over the baby blues as they gazed up to his father. Only the smile that was on Link’s face was wiped off when he saw an unrecognizable emotion overtake his father’s features.

 

Everything was silenced as the king boomed out with joy, “The sword has chosen! Meet your new hero of Hyrule!”

 

“NO!”

 

Everything was silent except for the hysterical denials. Attention turning towards the back.

 

“NO! YOU BASTARD!”

 

A group of angry young men were seen trying to restrain a seething man.

\----

Time felt dread at the way the king called Link. The next statement had his blood boiling. How dare this man call upon a child to do the deed of a man? 

 

Yes, he did pull the sword when he was 10 years old. But the sword did not deem him worthy until he was forced into a seven year sleep which aged him into a desired age. Based on what his own great something grandson told him, he was only four years old! 

With bated breath, Time watched on. Silently praying that the hilt burned his hand or sapped his strength until the child slept from the lack of energy. It was cruel, of him to pray for such a thing, but rather wish that than the cursed life of a hero. 

 

When the light subsided and the child was still left standing, all time seemed to freeze. Time was deaf to the world. A numbness began to overtake his body as a resounding clang seemed to sound explosive. 

 

At the end of the King’s announcement, Time saw red. He was normally a man of restraint. Emotions were expertly controlled and hidden from the public eye. But this… This was different. A pure red, hot rage burned every inch of his soul. All nerves were on fire and his chest felt so tight, Time felt like he would pass out. But he felt something leave. He felt his mouth open, but heard nothing

 

He felt hands hold him. Why? He did not know. But he startled himself when his voice frantically left him. Shouting and growing hysterical at each passing moment.

\---

All the other Links could stare in utter shock before them. This child managed to do a task no other was able to successfully do. White hot fury eached filled the cores of the heroes. BUt before anyone could slah out, a strangled cry left the lips of their elder.

 

Never have they seen Time shake like this. Face so red, they could have sworn it almost rivaled the red markings on Time’s face.

 

Acting quickly, Warriors took the initiative to hold Time as firmly as possible. The poor man was beginning to become even more hysterical with each passing moment. Finally, every Link threw themselves into holding out their leader and try to drag him out. They were aware that Time was not aware of his surroundings. He only had his eyes on both the child and the king.

 

It wasn’t until they managed to pull Time out of the room, causing said man to lose sight of the two Hylians he had his eyes on, and just break down and cry.

 

A sudden outcry caught the others they turned to see Legend grab Sky. 

 

“Ask! Ask the damn sword why, Sky!”

 

A snarl left the normally gentle knight. “I did! It was not her choice to make!”

 

Legend pushed Sky as he stormed off but not before yelling at the heavens. “He is a child! Curse you!”

 

Tensions were running high as the heroes tried to console one another. Or blow off steam.

 

The goddess sure was cruel.

\----

“My king, please! My son is just only four years old! The sword must have made a mistake!”

 

“You lie to yourself, Captain. What has been done has been done,” the king spoke indifferently.

 

“My liege, reconsider! I- I could take the place of my son! I have more experience and ability! My men are well trained! I will work extra hard to prepare for the looming threat of the calamity. I swe-”

 

“You know, Raen, I hear you are expecting another child. It would truly be a shame if you were placed out of a job and unable to support a new mouth to feed.”

 

Raen bit his tongue to prevent any words to escape. 

 

“Good to see that you agree with me. Now, from father to father, you should be delighted to have a son worthy to take the mantle of hero. He can carry the inheritance your predecessors have carried.”

 

That statement alone was like a knife to the heart. Link was too young to take the huge responsibility. Raen reflected on his earlier exchange with the young men. He felt sick. A wave of dizziness was threatening to take him down until he shook himself out of it. 

 

“My king. Both you and I have been made aware of the great burden this role carries. I do not deny my pride, but he is just a child. All heroes were chosen at the age of 16 or 17.”

 

“But you do seem to forget that the Hero of Time pulled the sword at age 10. And what of the Hero of Wind? He was only what? 12? 13?”

 

“Link is only four! The Hero of Time and the Hero of Winds were traumatized with their adventures! They were strong, yes, but they were merely children sent to fight a man’s battle!” Raen slowly felt his composure slowly weaning. “The calamity has been dormant for 10,000 years! It could be dormant ano-”

 

“And what if it is not?! What if it returned tomorrow? Huh?! Tell me then, Raen, how would you dare tell ME then that the calamity be dormant? You and your pitiful hope. This threat has been looming over our damned heads!”

 

It was silent. Tensions ran high. The small study felt even smaller. Both men held eye contact for what felt like forever.

 

"Captain,” The king broke the silence, “You are aware of the prophecy. You know that I intend to go forth with it.”

A blank stare was given with such distaste. 

 

Turning his back, King Rhoam heaved a sigh. “I will forgive your… outburst. Go home and break the wonderful news to your wife. I permit you to take Link home. But do bring him early. Zelda could use another motivator to pray. You may leave now.”

 

And not another word was spoken.

\---

Link was sitting on a bench, legs swinging as he flipped through a book with small drawings. His attention was drawn away when he heard the scraping of metal on hard floor. His father came out and turned to put the metal shelf in its place. 

 

Quickly jumping and running to his father, Link felt a smile form on his face. But when his father looked at him, Link slowed his pace and the smile fell.

 

“Papa?”

 

A strong embrace held Link as he felt he father shudder and sob. He was so confused. Papa never cried like this. Well like maybe one time? Link actually helped mama announce the news of his new sibling to his papa. He saw his father cry like this. But at the same time, this was not the same. 

 

Link could only do what any child would do, try to wipe his father’s tears and embrace him. He felt the embrace tighten a little. The day’s events suddenly became too much and Link was soon lulled to sleep. The last sounds he heard were the broken sobs of the one holding him.

\----

Tensions finally seemed to break slowly between the heroes. Getting out of the overbearing walls of Castle Town seemed to alleviate the distress, but utter shock still snared each one of them.

 

But the one most affected was Time. He just seemed so empty. He truly began to believe the goddess had something against him. Curse her. Curse her a thousand times over.

 

A hand startled him out of his dark thoughts as he saw the face of his protégé. 

 

Such a deep sadness was held in his eyes. All of the group had varying expressions on their faces. 

 

Closing his eye and taking one deep breath, Time was about to apologize for his sudden outburst when trudging footsteps and heart wrenching sobs were heard. 

 

As quick as they all could, all of the Links got up and were ready to help whoever was coming out of the gates. But all were held in their tracks as they recognized the father and child.

Staring at them, Raen held his sleeping son even closer as fresh tears flowed anew.

 

“Please… Don’t take my son.. I know you said that your mission was a divine interference, but please...”

 

Sky reached out to the poor man. He placed his hand on his shoulder. The scene was heartbreaking. Before them was a man who knew the burdens of being a hero, but the child innocently sleeping was not made aware. Sky wanted to tell the grieving father that it was not the will of the sword. That for reasons unexplained, the goddess demanded the mantle be passed. Sky would do everything in his power to speak with the goddess and have her hold off on fate, if for just a couple years. 

 

Sky so desperately did. But he never got the chance as all eight heroes soon were whisked away into some sort of white plane. Sky was shocked to see that his hand held nothing but hair.

 

“ _ You can no longer interfere _ ,” a celestial voice boomed. 

 

“What do you mean we can no longer interfere?!” screamed Wind.

 

“What was our purpose on being there in the first place?!” Hyrule demanded. 

 

“ _ Tis another day of fate you witnessed, my dear heroes. But worry not, for you will all meet again. And he will be ready to aid you all. _ ”

 

The voice faded away, along with the white plane as Four recognized they were all in his Hyrule. His home a couple feet away. 

“When you all want… my home is here. I think… rest is needed.”

Slowly, one by one, they all walked inside.

Time was the only one left. 

Peering out the window, Twilight was joined by Warriors as worry filled both their faces. Their strong and fearless leader was greatly hurt. Twilight knew this. He, too, was greatly in distress. But seeing Time be like an empty shell shattered his heart. 

Warriors wanted to go out and reassure the man laying on the dirt that all will be well. That they would see the young lad once more. But a dread filled his gut and he could not shake the feeling of impending fear. 

Both Twilight and Warriors began to realize the others crowded the small window to see Time slowly get up and just let out the most broken cry.

“Damn you Hylia! Curse you for all eternity!”

All of them could have sworn a light giggle weaved through the treetops. Surely it had to be their grief playing tricks on them.

\----

  
  


“Are we going to meet another hero?” Excitement was in the air as Wind walked with a pep in his step. 

He was so awestruck by the ruins that littered around them. 

“Seems like this used to be an outpost,” Warriors commented. 

“There are some many open areas here… and ruins. Could be fun to explore.”

“This is a wasteland.”

A squeal of pain averted the attention of the others when suddenly a red bokoblin sailed through the air with an arrow to the head. Black consumed its being as it faded away into nothing. Leaving only behind a horn and tooth.

From behind a fallen wall, a hooded figure came out only to stop in its tracks and raise an arrow to the group that just stood there. Snarls tumbled out of the hooded figure’s mouth as it readied two arrows.

When Legend reached out to grasp his sword, the arrows were sent flying and the group dispersed. 

Survival skills activating, Hyrule quickly pulled out a bow and aimed an arrow to the figure. He let out a sigh of relief when the arrow plunged through the shoulder.

The figure was down and the others were quick to grab their weapons.

Time had his biggoron sword at the throat of the figure, when time seems to stop for everyone.

Lifting its head, the young man glared at the assailants. Face grimacing in pain.

A scarred face with feral baby blues glared and looked at each varying shade of blue.

Feeling the sword falter under his throat, Link was about to take advantage of their falter when a voice caused him to pause.

“Link?”

  
  
  
  
  
  


 :)

**Author's Note:**

> I couldn't bring my self to remove the smiley face my good friend Din left. Such a rascal.


End file.
